The Name of the Game
by BingeB
Summary: Matt is annoyed. Very annoyed. His boyfriend would much rather watch a soccer game than spend any time with him, so Matt decides to teach him a lesson. Taito oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Surprise surprise.

Summary: Matt is annoyed. Very annoyed. His boyfriend seems to think watching a soccer game is much more interesting than spending time with him, so Matt decides to teach him a lesson. Taito ONESHOT

**The Name of the Game**

Matt was annoyed. Very annoyed. A certain brunette haired boy, who was supposedly his boyfriend, had been ignoring him all day. Tai apparently thought that a soccer match was much more interesting than spending quality time with his long-term lover, as he hadn't even glanced up from the television. He had barely even had said hello when he came barrelling into Matt's apartment minutes earlier, Daisuke and Ken trailing behind him. He had just made a beeline straight towards the TV, hardly acknowledging his boyfriend.

Now it was half an hour later and absolutely nothing had changed.

Tai was still sat immersed in the soccer game, apparently not even aware that Matt existed. Daisuke and Ken were watching also, having come round to enjoy the match without interruption. All three seemed intent on the game, obliviously leaving Matt to dwell in his boredom.

Sighing dramatically and receiving nothing but a glance from Ken, Matt frowned, glaring at the brunette that was stretched across his sofa.

"Are you OK Matt?" Ken asked, looking away from the game to survey the blond with concern in his eyes.

Surprised that someone had actually spoken to him, Matt blinked, unsure of what to say.

Ken was looking at him intently, slick blue hair falling over an eye as he did so.

Matt shook his head, a large smile blossoming over his face as an idea came to him. He flashed Ken a stunning grin, showing rows of pearly white teeth.

Noticing with pleasure that the blue-haired boy flushed in response, surprise evident on his features, Matt inwardly cheered.

"I'm fine. I just think I should get out of this dressing gown. I look really lazy hanging around in it all day. I think I'm going to go and get dressed," the blond said, licking his lips slowly in deep thought.

Pleased that Ken's eyes had travelled straight to his mouth, Matt glanced over at Tai, who still seemed completely unaware about what was happening.

Resisting the urge to glare, the blond gave Ken a parting smile and left the lounge, swaying his hips ever so slightly as he did so. Noticing with faint amusement that Daisuke's attention had also been drawn away from the TV straight towards his ass, Matt mentally decided he'd give the two younger teenagers a show they'd never forget.

Entering his room, the blond instantly headed towards his closet, intent on finding something seriously sexy to wear.

He riffled through a series of outfits, until he finally settled on tight black pants that outlined his ass and a deep blue shirt that brought out his eyes.

The blond was very grateful that both Daisuke and Ken were interested in guys, and hoped with enough coaxing that they'd become interested in him. Ken already seemed halfway there, considering the stunning red colour he turned when the blond had merely smiled at him. The blue haired boy already seemed more interested than him than his actual boyfriend did, although admittedly that wasn't hard. Matt doubted that Tai had even realised he was gone.

Sighing at the thought, the blond shed his dressing gown and wriggled into his pants, pleased that they rested low on his hips. Buttoning the shirt quickly, Matt then ruffled his hair, knowing that Tai loved it when he sported the 'I just had a marathon sex session' look.

Strolling back into the lounge, he collapsed loudly next to Daisuke, pleased when both Ken and Daisuke looked at him, eyes drawn immediately to his outfit.

Ken's eyes widened slightly, gaze trailing up and down Matt's form despite himself. Ashamed that he was checking out someone else's boyfriend, while said boyfriend was actually in the room, he turned his gaze quickly back to the TV, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

Daisuke however, openly stared, the match momentarily forgotten. He knew that the blond often wore sexy clothing, but the current outfit left little to the imagination. The pants hugged Matt's long legs tightly, before clinging to his slender hips, causing Daisuke to drool slightly as the blond shifted position.

Aware of the eyes on him, the blond pretended to be immersed in the game and completely oblivious to the stares, despite the fact he had no idea about what was going on in the match. It just looked like a load of men running around after a ball to him. Although admittedly, they were wearing skimpy shorts. In Matt's opinion, that was the only thing that made it somewhat enjoyable. Suddenly he wasn't so surprised that Tai liked it so much.

Glancing instinctively at his boyfriend, Matt smiled as he found the brunette looking in his direction also. He seemed to be looking at the three other boys in confusion, obviously having realised that the younger two were staring at the blond.

However Tai merely shook his head slightly before turning back to the TV, dismissing Ken and Daisuke's obvious gawping as surprise. After all, it wasn't often the blond dressed so sexily in front of them.

Growling in annoyance that his boyfriend had just turned straight back to the match, Matt stalked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, casting glares over his shoulder.

Desperate to cool himself down and rid himself of his anger, the blond got himself an ice-cream out of the freezer, figuring he might as well have some comfort food. Peeling off the wrapping and throwing it in the bin, he sat back down next to Daisuke with his dessert, aware that the two younger boys were now back to watching the game.

Rolling his eyes, Matt licked his ice-cream slowly, eyes closing in pleasure.

"Mmmmm!" Matt moaned, knowing it was guaranteed to gain attention.

Opening his eyes he found both Ken and Daisuke staring at him once again, with mouths slightly open, watching with interest as he licked another whip of the cold dessert.

"Yummy," the blond continued, throwing his audience a cheeky grin.

Ken and Daisuke both immediately flustered and shifted uncomfortably, unsure of where to look.

However, the commotion had also drawn Tai's attention once again, who was now looking on with raised eyebrows.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, confusion evident in his expression.

"Nothing. I'm just having a snack," Matt replied coolly, realising that neither Daisuke or Ken were going to come up with a coherent answer. He licked his ice-cream again, this time for his boyfriends benefit, looking at Tai from under his lashes.

"Oh OK," the brunette replied, smiling at the blond warmly.

Matt smiled back happily, glad that he had gained his boyfriends attention. However, the celebration was short lived, as the brunette's gaze flickered away.

Tai, now confident that nothing was happening between Matt and the two younger boys, had turned back to the match, missing the glare that the blond instantly sent his way.

Deciding that he needed to step up his game, Matt accidentally on purpose tilted his ice-cream towards his front, feeling the dessert splatter onto the base of his throat and run down his chest.

"Whoops," he laughed, unbuttoning the top of his shirt so he could wipe off the mess.

Ken and Daisuke's eyes were wide as they watched, gazes trailing over Matt's smooth pale skin.

"Uh let me get something for you Matt," Daisuke announced suddenly, springing to his feet so he could grab a tissue.

"Thanks Dai. But I can't see where it all is, can you get it for me?" Matt asked innocently, gesturing towards his throat, which the ice-cream had splattered on.

Daisuke had immediately turned bright red in response, but nodded dumbly, using the tissue to dab along Matt's collarbone. The blond tipped his head back to allow better access, exposing his long slender neck completely to the younger boy's gaze.

Matt glanced towards his boyfriend once more, pleasantly surprised that Tai was now looking on with jealousy, the match temporarily forgotten.

Realising that the brunette did not look happy, Matt decided to pull back, knowing that his boyfriend could get incredibly possessive. Buttoning up his shirt and smiling at Daisuke, the blond turned his attention back towards Tai, who was looking at him inquisitively.

However blond merely smirked haughtily, as though issuing a challenge, before throwing what remained of his ice-cream into the bin.

"Do what you like," the brunette said in response to the sneer, turning back to the soccer.

As Daisuke and Ken looked on in confusion, Matt scowled, realising that Tai knew what he was trying to do and still did not care.

"Would anyone like a drink? Daisuke? Ken?" the blond asked, purposely ignoring his boyfriend.

"Yes please."

"Great. Well you'll have to come choose something," Matt said, ushering the younger boys to their feet, ignoring the fact that Tai was now looking over once more, eyeing the three with suspicion.

"What would you like? We have water, milk, juice or coke?" the blonde asked, bending over seductively to retrieve three glasses from the back of a cupboard, fully aware that his pants had come down slightly, exposing the top of his ass.

"Uhhhhhh…I'll have a…umm…c-coke," Daisuke replied, eyes focused completely on Matt's rear.

"Water please," Ken answered, face glowing neon red.

Shaking his head slightly in disbelief, Matt smiled in amusement. Horny teenagers were so easy to tease. Daisuke didn't even like Matt much as a friend, yet as soon as the blond flashed a bit of skin the mahogany haired boy was drooling all over him. And the best part of it was, it got Tai's attention too.

The brunette was watching intently now, eyebrows raised so high they had almost disappeared under his hair.

"OK, coke and water it is," Matt said happily, flashing another smile that caused Tai to redden slightly in envy. The blond was ignoring him completely.

Pouring the water quickly, Matt handed Ken the glass before turning to get the coke, noticing with pleasure that the bottle was on the top shelf. Reaching towards it, he felt his shirt ride up above his waist, exposing the small of his back and his toned stomach to the onlookers.

Tai was now so red with anger he was positively glowing. He glared evilly at the younger boys as they leered openly at his boyfriend, obviously having completely forgotten that he was even present.

Shifting slightly to try and reach the coke, Matt noticed with satisfaction that his pants were sliding even further down his hips, causing both boys to gape in wonder.

On the other hand Tai merely glared, watching in annoyance as the familiar skin was gradually revealed to the two younger boys, body shaking as he tried to contain his anger.

Daisuke and Ken however, were both watching with baited breath, eyes glued to Matt's pale exposed skin as the pants inched slowly down.

"Well will you look at that, the game's over!" Tai exclaimed suddenly, jumping to his feet and switching off the TV.

Daisuke and Ken were immediately startled out of their stupor's, faces bright red with embarrassment.

"But I thought it had ages left?" Matt asked angelically, raising his eyebrows at the brunette.

"Nope. All done," Tai lied as the blond grinned in victory, oblivious to Ken and Daisuke's expressions of confusion. "Don't you two have to go home now?"

Before Matt could even blink, both Daisuke and Ken were being ushered towards the door, looking as though they weren't quite sure what had hit them. Tai immediately pushed them out and waved a half-hearted goodbye, when in truth he would much rather of preferred to bang their heads together.

The brunette then slammed the door with a resounding bang, before instantly rounding on his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"And what did you think you were doing?" Tai asked threateningly, edging towards the blond with anger written over his features.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Matt replied innocently, eyes scanning the room from an escape route as he inched backwards, suddenly anxious to put as much space between himself and Tai as humanly possible.

"You were flaunting yourself in front of Dai and Ken."

"And how would you know? I thought you were watching the soccer. Who won by the way?" the blond asked, cocking his head with fake interest, knowing full well that Tai did not no the answer.

Sure enough, the brunette reddened and did not reply, choosing instead to back Matt into the corner, glaring down on him in annoyance.

"You made me miss the match!" Tai growled, pressing himself onto his boyfriend and effectively trapping him against the wall.

"Hey! You turned it off, not me!" Matt cried haughtily, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

"If I didn't, you would have completely flashed Dai and Ken!" the brunette hissed in response, pulling at the top of his boyfriend's pants, which were still incredibly low, just to prove his point.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Anyway you said I could do want I wanted!"

"I didn't mean strip!" Tai yelled in exasperation.

"I didn't strip!" Matt replied, pretending to be outraged by what his boyfriend was suggesting. In all fairness, the blond had actually thought about taking off some of his clothes, but figured it would be too obvious. That and he didn't want Ken and Daisuke to have stokes. A lap dance would probably have been a bit too much for them.

"Your pants came down!"

"Unintentionally," he said, shrugging a shoulder slightly.

"Don't do it again," Tai said, hands drifting lazily over his boyfriend's hips, obviously choosing to ignore the previous comment.

"Don't ignore me again," Matt shot back, smiling slightly as Tai's hand slid up his shirt, dancing across his skin.

"Well you do make it incredibly difficult. But I wont. I promise," the brunette whispered against his lips, before drawing the blond in for a long passionate kiss. "As long as you promise to never let Daisuke touch you _EVER _again."

Matt grinned.

"Absolutely," he replied happily.

END

* * *

**A/N** Random one-shot I came up with. Might do some more when I can be bothered, that has more Taito action. Anyway what do you think?? A sequel with Tai's revenge?? Review! 


End file.
